1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of dimethyl carbonate by reacting carbon monoxide with methyl nitrite in the presence of a catalyst which has been prepared by the application to a suitable support of one or more palladium compounds with Pd-oriented N-containing ligands, optionally in combination with one or more promoters from the group comprising the elements Fe, Co, Ni, V, Nb, Mo, Ta, Ti, Cu and Cr, the rare earths and/or compounds thereof, and/or with one or more promoters from the group comprising alkali metal and alkaline earth metal halides.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dialkyl carbonates are of general chemical and industrial importance. Thus, for example, diethyl carbonate is an excellent solvent in the medium boiling range. Dialkyl carbonates are also excellent carbonylating and acylating reagents. They are of great importance in the preparation of other carbonates, for example diphenyl carbonate, urethanes and ureas. Finally, on account of their high oxygen content, they are suitable as fuel additives for improving the knock rating of motor fuels.